


Бывшая староста Гриффиндора

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Лили Поттер очень не хочет умирать из-за дурацкого пророчества. И терять сына она тоже не хочет. Но Джеймс считает, что покидать страну в такой момент "не благородно". Ах, так!.. Пора напомнить мужу, почему все курсы Хогвартса предпочитали не связываться со старостой Гриффиндора.





	

\- Джеймс, пойми...

\- Нет! - отрезал муж. - Покидать страну в такой сложный момент - не благородно. Мы не можем бросить на произвол судьбы Орден феникса, наших товарищей, директора - они все рассчитывают на нас. Как ты не понимаешь?!

Лили вздохнула, потерла переносицу. Эти беседы велись не первый месяц - с тех пор как поставили Фиделиус на домик в Годриковой Впадине - и ни к чему не приводили. Джеймс уходил на задания, к ним забегал Сириус, который считал, что чете Поттер обязательно нужно остаться в Англии.

По мнению миссис Поттер, животной формой драгоценного супруга должен быть не олень, а баран. И у его дружка тоже.

Как они не понимают, что рискуют самым ценным - жизнью Гарри?

Лили прикусила губу, взглянула на упрямо выставившего подбородок мужа...

\- Это твой окончательный ответ? - осведомилась она.

Будь Джеймс повнимательнее, он бы узнал стальные нотки, присущие бывшей старосте Гриффиндора, Лили Эванс, с которой даже слизеринцы боялись связываться. Только наивные считали, что один лишь Северус придумывает темные заклинания - на воображение студентка Эванс никогда не жаловалась.

\- Да, это мой окончательный ответ. Мы остаемся! - гордо выпрямился Джеймс.

\- Прости, ты не оставил мне выбора. Мы уезжаем, - Лили взмахнула палочкой, и муж, парализованный, упал на пол.

Женщина отлевитировала его к стене, связала невидимыми путами, закрепила их, чтобы точно не распались, если вдруг она отвлечется.

Повинуясь магии, со второго этажа слетела темно-красная дорожная сумка с длинной рукоятью. Лежащий у стены Джеймс расширенными глазами наблюдал, как Лили терпеливо и методично укладывает в нее вещи, страховые, паспорта, денежную заначку.

Входная дверь распахнулась, в дом влетел Бродяга.

\- Сохатый, мы...

Сириус прилег рядом с Джеймсом по взмаху палочки миссис Поттер. Лили задумчиво обвела взглядом комнату, проверяя, все ли взяла, ничего не забыла.

\- Джеймс, прости, но на тебя документы оформить было сложно, поэтому поедешь в багаже, - мило улыбнулась ведьма.

В следующий момент на месте мужа квакала огромная жаба. Лили посадила ее в специально зачарованную банку, подписала - чтобы не перепутать. И с улыбкой повернулась к крестному своего сына.

У Сириуса предательски заныло где-то в желудке.

\- Ты следующий, Бродяга.

Недостаток Годриковой впадины в том, что отсюда нельзя сбежать, не попав на глаза соседям, что в случае Лили было некстати. К счастью, имелся у нее запасной вариант.

\- Леди Вальбурга, это Лили Поттер. У меня есть для вас приятный сюрприз, не могли бы вы открыть мне доступ, - настроить камин было делом пары минут.

Любопытство пересилило в темной ведьме осторожность, так что через минуту Лили уже стояла в гостиной особняка на площади Гриммо с чемоданом, Гарри и двумя банками с жабами под мышкой.

\- Это вам, - протянула одну из банок.

На лице леди темного семейства отразилось недоумение, она посмотрела на подарок, на дарительницу, еще раз на подарок. Крупная, влажная от слизи жаба возмущенно надувала горловой пузырь и пыталась выбраться наружу, скользя по прозрачным стенкам. Лили терпеливо ожидала. Озарение возникло неожиданно и быстро. Леди Вальбурга вгляделась в подарок.

\- Это то, что я думаю?

\- Да, дорогой крестный моего сына, - с ла-асковой улыбкой подтвердила миссис Поттер. - Теперь вы сможете запереть его в подвале и читать лекции, сколько душе вздумается. Всегда считала, что ему не хватает материнской любви и ласки.

\- Но ведь он превратится обратно...

\- Это цикличное проклятие, оно подпитывается от окружающего мира. Главное, держать Сириуса поблизости от какого-нибудь магического источника.

Улыбка леди Вальбурги стала многообещающей. Жаба забилась в приступе паники, но выбраться так и не сумела.

\- Разумеется, - леди Вальбурга погладила банку. - У меня никогда не доставало сил удержать Сириуса и заставить дослушать до конца, но теперь... Кстати, как я понимаю, это ваш любимый супруг? - кивнула она на вторую емкость.

\- Именно так. Планирую улететь в Америку, но, увы, у Джеймса нет документов, поэтому придется перевозить его в багажном отделении.

Леди посмотрела на свою банку. На вид жабы были идентичны.

\- Вы уверены, что не перепутали... "питомцев", - тонкая морщинка пролегла на лбу.

\- Нет, Джеймса я заколдовала первым, видите, на банке олешек? Это Гарри нарисовал, - гордо похвасталась Лили. - У особняка есть черный ход?

\- Да, конечно... - немного растерянно произнесла Вальбурга, показывая на дверь.

\- Отлично. Не буду больше отнимать ваше время. До свидания, спасибо за помощь, - протараторила Лили, подхватила сына, банку, чемодан и вылетела наружу, в Лондон.

Через несколько часов Лили, Гарри и жаба Джеймс обживались в Миннесоте.

\- Лили, ты перешла все границы! Это было жестоко, не благородно... - превращенный обратно Джеймс метался по гостиной нового домика. Лили вернула его только после оформления всех документов, чтобы не было искушения у одного оленя вернуться обратно.

\- Джеймс, кажется, ты сказал "ква"? - Лили многозначительно покачивала волшебной палочкой.

Джеймс побледнел и резко замолчал.

\- Ну, если тебе так хочется благородства, то я подумываю спасти Северуса. Ты ведь не возражаешь, если он поживет с нами, пока Сириус налаживает отношения с матерью, - угрожающим тоном спросила миссис Поттер.

Джеймс сглотнул.

Северус Снейп был обречен.


End file.
